Picture Perfect
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: One Shot, rated for language. Bulma finally gets Vegeta to take a family picture. But things don't go as planned.


PICTURE PERFECT  
  
"Dammit woman, I said no."  
  
"But Vegeta-"  
  
"No!" Vegeta barked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I will not do it."  
  
Chi Chi smirked at the feuding couple standing in front of her. A few hours ago, Bulma had called Chi Chi to come over and take a family portrait of the Briefs family, seeing as Vegeta would probably blow up the photographer if they went to one. The minute the dark haired woman had shown up at the door with her camera, Vegeta had tried every excuse in the book to get out of taking the picture. The two had been arguing about it for the past 45 minutes.  
  
Bulma glared at her stubborn husband. "But you said-"  
  
Vegeta cut her off. "Woman, I said no such thing."  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring at him in that way. The way that gets anyone to do anything.  
  
Chi Chi watched as Vegeta glared back at her for a few seconds, and then finally caved into his wife's demands.  
  
"Fine. I'll take the damn picture if it'll get you to leave me alone."  
  
Bulma smiled victoriously. "Thank you." She turned to her 14-year old son who was playing with Bra. "Trunks, bring your sister over here."  
  
Trunks stood up, holding the squirming infant in his arms. Handing her off to her mother, the boy turned to face Chi Chi.  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi said. "Now on the count of three, everyone smile. That means you too, Vegeta." She said, ignoring the Saiyan's growl.  
  
"One, two, th-"  
  
"Da!"  
  
Chi Chi was cut off mid-word by Bra, who had just reached up and grabbed a lock of her father's hair and pulled on it hard. And from the looks of it, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.  
  
"Brat!" Vegeta said, barely containing his anger. "Let go of my hair!"  
  
"Da!" Bra squealed, pulling on his hair again.  
  
As Trunks and Chi Chi tried desperately not to laugh, Bulma attempted to pry the infant's hand from her father's hair. "Come on honey, let go of daddy's hair."  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and looked down at the only one who was actually ready for the picture. Trunks. She couldn't help but to laugh when she saw that the teenager has his arms over his chest.  
  
Trunks looked away from his crazy family and at Chi Chi. Knowing she wouldn't be able to resist taking a picture, he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  
  
He was right. She couldn't resist.  
  
--Click--  
  
Vegeta froze. "Tell me you did not take the picture."  
  
Chi Chi grinned. "Yep!"  
  
"Give me the camera." He said. Finally removing Bra's hand from his hair. He slowly staked toward the wife of Goku.  
  
Chi Chi backed away, still smiling. "No."  
  
Trunks, taking to opportunity to have some fun, held out his hands for Chi Chi to toss the camera to him.  
  
Noticing, Chi Chi threw to camera at Trunks and he took off.  
  
Vegeta was right on his heels. "Get back here with that camera, brat!"  
  
The two women laughed as Trunks bolted out of the room, and a few seconds later, reappeared, a huge grin on his face. As he passed his mother, he handed the camera off to her and continued running.  
  
Vegeta, not noticing the switch, kept after his son.  
  
"Oh Vegeta..." Bulma said, sweetly, holding the camera up for him to see.  
  
The Saiyan Prince stopped dead in his tracks and started stalking toward Bulma. "Give it to me, woman."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
"Do you really want to sleep on the sofa that badly?"  
  
Vegeta stopped for a moment. "Fine! Keep your damn camera! See if I care!" He yelled as he turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
For the next couple of minutes the only sounds that could be heard from the family room was the sound of laughter.

Three days after the photo incident, Chi Chi was back over at Capsule Corps. with the developed photo.  
  
The two were laughing at the photo, which had a very pissed off Vegeta and a very humored Bulma trying to get Bra to let go of his hair. Then there was Trunks.  
  
Trunks, with his arms crossed over his chest would have looked very much like his father, except for the fact that his eyes were crossed and his tongue was sticking out.  
  
After a few moments, Vegeta walked into the room.  
  
"Great. What are you two cackling at?" He asked, irritated.  
  
Chi Chi smiled and held up the photo. "I got the picture developed."  
  
Vegeta went over to the table and looked at the picture. Scowling, he glared at Chi Chi. "Give me that. I'm going to blow it to pieces."  
  
Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders and handed him the portrait. "Go ahead, Vegeta." She said as he incinerated the picture. "I've got the negative."  
  
Vegeta froze. "Dammit!"

Disclaimer. I don't own it! Don't sue me!


End file.
